Hero Of Time
by TCtorrent
Summary: Alexius is the son/figment of Time. Blessed by the Primordials, He must embark on a quest to save his family! rated M for lemons maybe harem.


**Hi guys, New story here. I am just putting it out there that this story is sort of related to nutsofhthechest's The True Child Of Chaos. However that will be later in the story and the start will be completely different. Plz no hate, but constructive criticism is ok.**

 **UPDATE: Hi again. as i am saying polls are open for parings. I have decided** **definitely that there will be harem. Anyone included!**

 **EX: (Annabeth),(Hera) Etc.**

 **REVIEW GAME: polls are open to parings, and If people vote harem, i will find a way to fit it in. ENJOY**

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

"He's beautiful!" Exclaimed a woman in black. She was 5'9 with reasonable proportions. She had rose red lips and dark hair, but somehow she made it look stunning. " Mother, I think your going soft!" Another woman said. She too was extremely beautiful. She had glossy blond hair and wore glasses, and seemed to have an aura of light and happiness.

"Thank you," said a Handsome 20 year old man. "But we do not have long." The man said in a sad tone. " Of course. Chronos is right, He will be coming soon." Said a lady

. She was the most magnificent of them all. She was wearing a stunning black dress with red lips and DD size breasts. She seemed like the woman that men would go crazy with lust for and women would hate. "What should we call him?" asked a man in black. " Hm... Perhaps Alexius?" asked the man called Chronos. " Do you like that name Chaos?" asked Chronos. " Thats a wonderful name!" Said the lady called Chaos. " We must not forget the matter at hand. If we are to survive we must defeat the anomalies," said the blond. " Yes, *RUMBLE* *CRASH* Hurry!" Shouted Chaos. " My wife and I, Nyx and Erebus, give Alexius son of Chronos, Our full blessing." Chanted who seemed to be Nyx and Erebus. " He will have power over the shadows, creatures of the night and have extra healing and disguising power in Darkness." They said together as a dark aura filled the baby. Extra power was now emanating from Alexius.

The rest of the Primordials blessed the child. When they were done he had power over; Darkness from Nyx and Erebus , Love from Eros , light from Aether and Hemera , knowledge from Order , constellations from Ouranus , plants from Gaia , liquids from Pontus , and slight vision of fate from Anake and of course Time from Chronos. " There," said Chaos. " Now, My blessing. I will bless you with the power to save us. And also I will put a power seal on you until the time is right." She said as a tremor ran through the throne room. The door burst open as the baby cooed, not understanding that his family was in danger. " Stay safe my son." Said Chronos softly As Alexius laughed. So naive, thought Chronos as he tore his eyes away. " Good luck."

 **ATHENS, MIDDLE OF ITS EMPIRE.**

A baby cried as an unknown man carried the child in a basket. The baby was tightly wrapped in blankets. This was no ordinary baby, this was Alexius champion and saviour of the Primordials. Even the mortals had felt the Primordial domains experiencing tremors. No one really knew what was happening. The man dropped put the baby down in front of a random house, knocked and left. The door opened revealing a tired man in his mid 30's. " Wha-*yawn* wha... wait who are you!?" The man said. He looked down and saw the baby in the bundle and picked it up. He saw that there was a note attached.

"Agnes, come here!" The man yelled. Agnes walked up to the door. "Why in the name of Zeus did you- Oh my god! A baby!" Agnes said. She looked around the same age as the man. " Where did you find it!" She exclaimed. " He was on the doorstep," He said pausing. "Someone just left him here." The man said. " Wait Acrius- Theres a note!" Agnes said to Acrius. The note read:

 _Dear Family, My name is Chronos, embodiment and primordial of Time. This is my son Alexius. Unfortunately, I have had some issues so I cannot keep him. That is why I ask you to do so. He is very powerful, but a power seal has been put on him. His scent will not be visible to monsters. I ask you to care for him as one of your own, and at all costs do not let him know about his parentage or me. when he is ready he will know._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Chronos and the Protegenoi._

Agnes stood with her mouth agape and so did her husband. " By the beard of Zeus, Acrius! A son of a Primordial!" She said still in shock with awe. " Ye-yes..." replied Acrius. " And Time itself wants US-US to take him in!" She added. " Well it is an order from Chronos himself, and this we cannot ignore." said Agnes.

And so The middle aged couple took the baby in, but little did they know that Alexius would become a great leader.

LINEBREAK

"Well I wish you the best of luck Alexius." Said a lady with small tears falling. " Thanks mum. I think I have a good Campaign, So it shouldn't be too hard," Said a young man. " My little boy," Said Agnes with a smile on her face. " Im sure it won't." Said Agnes. " Do us proud, son." Said Acrius, His father. " Well," Agnes said wiping her tears from her eyes. " You should be getting to the Ballot Arena now." " Your mother and I will see you , but we can't come with you." Said he father with a sad smile. " Alright, see you at the end of the Elections!" Said Alexius with an excited smile.

" Welcome Citizens of Athens!" Yelled an announcer. " Today is a great day," "For it is a day in which we vote for which Party we want to rule Athens!" Yelled the announcer over the sound of approval from the audience. "On your way in you were asked to write on a piece of paper which party you wanted, And now the votes have been counted, but before we reveal the winner you must know the contestants!" " The first of the three parties, with leader Sergos Anos, Is the People's Party of Athens!" The announcer yelled to the roar of approval from the croud.

" Our second contestant, with leader Tullio Giros is the United Party of Greece!" The announcer said with claps and whistles coming from the supporters of the party, It seemed like they had a big vote. " And out Final contestants, With leader Alexius Avros,To which his parents smiled. The Independent Republic of Athens!" Said the announcer with finality in his voice. The public seemed to like the latter party, because the croud made a lot of noise. " But the reveal must be delayed once more," said the announcer. " Each party must take the oath to always put the nations needs before theirs, and be forsaken from corruption." Said the announcer seriously. Once all the parties had take oath , It was finally time for the winners.

" The tallies are close, Very close indeed," " But there is a winner." Said the announcer. As soon as the announcer had said that. Some thing clicked simultaneously in Alexius's Parents's heads. " Oh dear," said Agnes with dread evident in her voice. " We Forgot to vote." Said Acrius finishing off her sentence. " And the winner is... UNITED PARTY OF GREECE! Won by A small margin of one vote to the Independent Republic of Greece!" Yelled the announcer with the croud roaring in approval. "Wait! Wait! We forgot to vote!" Said Agnes as she pushed her way to the front. " What is this?" Asked the announcer. "Well I'm sorry but I can't change the tallies without proof." Said the announcer.

Tullio had a smug look on his face. The crowd had gone silent as this was a big shock. " Well, It has just been confirmed that these people haven't voted, but the rules say that voting must happen at once." Said the announcer. At this Alexius's parents saddened. " However, you are senior Citizens of the public, and we must be kind to the elderly. So you may have one vote each." Said the announcer. That wiped the smug face off Tullio. Agnes and Acrius smiled at each other. "We vote for the Independent Republic of Greece."


End file.
